A large and growing population of users is enjoying entertainment through the consumption of digital content items (or simply “content items”), such as electronic books (eBooks), periodicals, blogs, personal documents, and so on. The users employ various electronic devices to consume such content items. Among these electronic devices are eBook reader devices, cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable media players, tablet computers, netbooks, and the like. As the quantity of available electronic media content continues to grow, along with increasing proliferation of devices to consume that media content, finding ways to enhance the searchability of the content and the user experience continues to be a priority.